


badass wives

by dykedelica



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [27]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, based on a tumblr prompt, leonie is scared of spiders lol, they are wives!!!!!11, wife wife wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykedelica/pseuds/dykedelica
Summary: they usually don’t have many spiders in their apartment but when they do, Leonie lets everyone know by letting out an ear-piercing scream that causes anyone in the apartment to go running towards the sound. Sara still brings up the time when they had David and Matteo over for dinner and when Leonie went to get more wine, she found a spider and screamed so loud that David slipped over while he ran to make sure she was okay.
Relationships: Sara Adamczyk/Leonie Richter
Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349938
Kudos: 4





	badass wives

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!!! it's been a really long time since i've posted so please enjoy this Sara/Leonie fic!! this fic was based on a prompt sent to me on Tumblr (@dykeleonierichter)
> 
> "How is my wife more badass than me?" 
> 
> I hope you like it!! (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)

Sara liked to think she was a fearless girl, she was able to speak in public without having a meltdown, she was okay with clowns and she wasn’t afraid of the ocean while on the other hand, her wife Leonie, was afraid of many things mainly spider, snakes and the ocean. They usually don’t have many spiders in their apartment but when they do, Leonie lets everyone know by letting out an ear-piercing scream that causes anyone in the apartment to go running towards the sound. Sara still brings up the time when they had David and Matteo over for dinner and when Leonie went to get more wine, she found a spider and screamed so loud that David slipped over while he ran to make sure she was okay. 

A few weeks after that, they had both just gotten home from work and we’re chilling on the sofa, Sara curled up in a hoodie reading a book and Leonie on the other side of the sofa, scrolling through her phone and texting David. 

“Hey, honey?” Leonie asks to get Sara’s attention, Sara hums and looks up from her book. 

“David wants to know if we can take their little munchkin tonight so they can have a night to themselves, is that cool with you?” Leonie asks and Sara nods her head before getting up and going to get the spare room ready for Matteo and David’s daughter. 

Leonie and Sara talked about having kids but they both ended up deciding that neither of them actually wanted kids, they were fine with just spoiling Matteo and David’s daughter. 

A little while later they are sitting down and eating dinner with Tia, Matte and David’s daughter. She was talking about what had happened at school that day and talking about the boy she has a crush on. 

“Do your dads know that you like someone?” Sara asks as she takes a sip of her wine. 

“No, I thought that I should wait to tell my aunties cause they know what I should do,” Tia says after she takes a bite of her food. They talk for a while and they finish dinner, Tia goes to her room to do her homework and Leonie and Sara take the dishes to the kitchen. They are just quietly talking when they heard a loud scream coming from Tia’s room, they look at each other and go running towards her. 

When they get there, Tia is standing on her bed and is pointing towards the desk where a large spider is crawling across her book. Leonie screams and runs to stand next to Tia on the bed. Sara signs and leaves the room only to come back a few seconds later with bug spray and a dustpan. She sprays the spider and in a few seconds it stops crawling, she sweeps it into the dustpan and throws it in the bin, 

"How is my wife more badass than me?" Leonie asks when she and Tia come down from the bed. 

“That’s not saying much,” Sara teases lovingly. 


End file.
